


Out of All the Things I Was Expecting, It Certainly Wasn't That

by Whatareyoudoinginmyswamp



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Heartbreak, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatareyoudoinginmyswamp/pseuds/Whatareyoudoinginmyswamp
Summary: The world had always seemed weak where as I had always been powerful. Nothing could get to me. A few dull thuds to the head were only sore for a few hours, nothing I couldn't deal with - but this, this pain I could only feel in my chest was unbearable.It hurts when the person you love the most doesn't love you.
Relationships: Archibald Haddock/Tintin
Kudos: 6





	Out of All the Things I Was Expecting, It Certainly Wasn't That

**Author's Note:**

> I was cheated on by my boyfriend of 8 years in January, so this was inspired by that.  
> Sorry its short, this was just me writing my feelings.

The world had always seemed weak where as I had always been powerful. Nothing could get to me. A few dull thuds to the head were only sore for a few hours, nothing I couldn't deal with - but this, this pain I could only feel in my chest was unbearable.

First it had started with a new comer - Leslie was his name. A tall, brunette sailor from Bristol. The man must've been about ten years older than I and he could drive a ferry if he so wished.

The Captain had introduced him as his new ship mate, with only them going off on new sea adventures and leaving me behind. At first I thought nothing of it, I was glad the Captain had a new friend who wasn't involved with me. It helped Archibald with his drinking and with his bad temper.

Then things started to become strange. I would hear them talking and it would always be conversations about sex and how it would be to try it with the same gender, but they had both laughed after discussing such things - I assumed they were just joking around.

Finally, one morning I had walked into the kitchen. The Captain stood up with a smile on his face as he walked towards me, he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into a tight hug. I grinned as I held him back, my eyes closed as I sighed in the warm familiar embrace.

"I have something to tell you," he said.

I nodded, preparing to listen as I continued to hold on tight. The familiar smell of tabaccoo and the warm arms were all I needed for now.

"I have a lover, oh I am so happy for he is my one and only," the captain laughed as he let me go.

I felt my heart shatter and a lump form in my throat. Out of all the things I was expecting to hear, it certainly wasn't that. "Right," I huffed and pushed him away from me. I didn't know what to say as I rushed past the older man and out of the back door. Somehow I had made it to a tall hill, peaking down at Marlinspike. It was on this hill that I let the pain and tears wash over me, I gripped onto my heart as it continued to break.

Out of all the things I was expecting to happen today, it certainly wasn't that. The thought of all our adventures played inside my head. All the things we had shared while under the stars, every single hug. Was I not pretty enough? Was I too annoying? Why didn't he fall for me? I wish he loved me instead, because how could I ever love anyone else?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like this one much  
> But I needed to get this out of my mind.


End file.
